Typically, the operation of an appliance or machine requires the use of an air-operated switch or a mechanical switch such as, but not limited to, a wall switch or a switch on the machine or appliance. These switches allow for unauthorized use of the machines or appliances that they control because these types of switches are generally unguarded. Furthermore, wall switches and countertop mounted switches are typically time consuming and potentially expensive to install because the installation of these switches may require actions such as, but not limited to, cutting holes in sinks countertops and walls, connecting wires, and installing tubes. Air switches have the added disadvantage of several additional required mechanical parts causing them to be inherently less reliable than other switches.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved means of operation for electrical appliances and machines that prevents unauthorized users from using the appliance or machine and is inexpensive and easy to install.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.